The present invention relates generally to improvements in information carrying devices and it relates more particularly to an improved greeting card toy device.
The conventional printed announcement or message such as a greeting card or the like is generally formed of a stiff paper or similar material which has imprinted thereon illustrative material, legends, announcements and other information and messages and contains one or more hinged sheets to facilitate the closing thereof for mailing purposes. Many other types of greeting cards have been proposed such as those having collapsed structures which are automatically erected with the opening of the card and the like. However, the greeting card heretofore available and proposed possess many drawbacks and disadvantages. Where they are more than a mere card or folder they are expensive and often awkward devices of limited application and those of the conventional construction are of limited appeal and attraction and are generally discarded or forgotten after they have been received.